Level set methods are commonly used in image processing, computer graphics and computational geometry. Various image editing algorithms for image segmentation, matting, denoising, colorization, etc. are based on computing image-aware geodesic distances. These distances may be computed in the image domain and approximated using known methods, such as Dijkstra's algorithm described in Numerisch Mathematik 1959, vol. 1 no 1 pp. 269-271, or a fast marching algorithm such as described in J. A. Sethian “Level Set Methods and Fast Marching Methods”, Dept. of Mathematics, Univ. of California, Berkeley, Calif. 94720, or fast sweeping method, such as described in H. Zhao, “A Fast Sweeping Method for Eikonal Equations”, Mathematics of computation, vol. 74, no. 250, pp 603-627, 2005.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the figures.